Impacable Timing
by HiddenEye
Summary: Reyna's quiet time in the library was completely shattered when things that weren't supposed to happened in a library, did in fact, honest to Gods, happened. And she had to suck it up until someone rescues her. Jeyna friendship (?) Solangelo. College AU. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

A/N: College Au. It's actually based on this prompt 'We're studying in the library and there are two people very obviously fucking in the stacks and we keep sharing embarrassed glances', but I don't even know if it's even the same thing or where is it going. Guys, I just don't.

* * *

><p>The library was supposed to be a place where people do reading and researching and all types of things that people do in the library. Writing last minute essays for one -she had seen several people do it and had once experience it herself, and she did all her essays on time from that day on- studying their asses off there instead of their dorm probably because of reasons that included dorm mates being on heat with their other half. Or even just hang out to read a nice novel they tried to catch up -those type of people are rare, she didn't even know how they got the time to read- She should know, she'd been in there most of time if she didn't have classes, looking up some references.<p>

And she was sure as hell knew that having sex is a big fat no-no.

First things first, she was glad she wasn't one of them.

Reyna hunched her shoulders when she heard the obvious moan sounded from the last row of the bookshelves, to which, unfortunately, was only seven feet away from she sat. She hid her face behind the book she was trying to read, hoping everyone was oblivious to her grimace as they were to the couple's loud...pleasure. They didn't even try to cover up their blatant love making, it was hard to actually focus on what she was reading when there were not so subtle whispers of, _"Oh Gods, faster."_

And the fact she hadn't had any choice but to stay put was worse. Because 1) There were very large books she had to go through for the upcoming project she and her partner had to do, and she couldn't carry all of them to her dorm. Annabeth wasn't able to help her because of the nasty bug that had been going on around campus for a while, and had to stay in bed for the rest of the day to get better. The blonde had insisted to help, but gave up when she couldn't even finish her sentences without sneezing.

2)For some reason it was as if most of the students decided to do their work in the library, and had occupied almost every table and chair the moment she walked through those doors, thus causing her to sit at the far corner of the room where people barely did unless finals were rolling around the corner.

And lastly 3) The section where the couple were still doing their extreme PDA was the same section her books were located.

She muttered a thanks to anyone up there that managed to give her a speck of mercy when she had gotten the books _before_ they started doing anything.

_"Nico."_

Reyna felt her jaw dropped when she heard the name, and clamped it shut again, shaking her head in exasperation as she furiously scribbled some notes on her book, connecting the dots to who was actually behind those piles of books. She swore she was going to send hell at their way later. "Of all places," She grumbled, scowling when she heard a whimper before it was silenced completely.

Upon hearing the sound of the chair being dragged across the carpeted floor, she glanced up eagerly -hoping for a distraction from all those little noises- and let out a groan when she saw who it was.

"What? Are you that unhappy to see me?" Jason Grace spoke in a low tone, though she could still detect the amusement in it. He sat on the unoccupied chair opposite her, setting aside the books he carried between them.

She rolled her eyes. "I was hoping for someone else, but I guess you'd do."

He raised an eyebrow, pushing his glasses back. "I'd do for what? Distract you?"

There was a devilish gleam in his blue eyes that made her stomach flutter, but she merely scoffed softly. "Not the way you think, you ass, just talk to me. Distract me from _that_." She emphasised by pointing her pen to the offended place.

Curiously, he followed the direction of her pen. He looked back at her with a small frown on his face when he didn't see anything. "What's over th-?"

He didn't need to finish his sentence when the sound of groaning cut him off, hushed curses floated back to them that children weren't allowed to hear.

She gave a short uncomfortable chuckle when his eyes widen with horror, understanding dawn in them. "Exactly," She huffed. "They've been going on at it for at least fifteen minutes, and I don't know how people still didn't notice them eating each other off except me."

He spluttered slightly. "They're actually doing it _here_? When this place is full of people?" He glanced around to see if anyone heard before lowering his voice again. "Who are they by the way?"

She scanned the text in front of her, tapping the pen on the book. "My guess? Nico and Will."

_"What?"_ He exclaimed, causing a few people near them to shoot him glares. "Sorry," He muttered. "Seriously though," He continued in a rushed whisper, flipping open his books. "Of all places, _here_? Rooms with doors were invented for several reasons, you know."

She shrugged, thumbing on the page as she bit her lip. "Well, some people are impatient."

He grimaced slightly when they heard a thud. "Aren't you, you know, with them..." He trailed off, gesturing a hand towards the book shelves.

"Disgusted? Annoyed? Repugnant?" She shrugged, jotting down a few things. "It's not like I can do anything, I'm stuck here because i need the books, and if I go back to the room now, Annabeth would try to help which I forbid because of the stupid flu."

She could see the wheels spinning in his head as he considered something. "What if you bring the books to my room? I'd help you carry them of course, it's quieter there."

She studied him. "Where's Malcom?" Not that she didn't trust him or anything, she knew he wasn't _that_ kind of person, she was just wary, most things made her be like that.

"He's helping a few people," He shrugged. "It's okay if you don't want to, I thought you'd want to escape from that," He jabbed a thumb towards the bookshelves. "Because I know I would."

She stared at the book in front of her for a few moments with her bottom lip gnawed at. She grimaced slightly when she heard another moan, before shaking her head with a sigh as she started to clean up. "Anywhere from that."

He chuckled, following suit as he stood up. "Just when I thought I'd be using the library for the first time."

She raised her eyebrows. "You've never been here before?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

He shrugged again, ducking his head as he closed his books. "Reasons of mine own."

It was then the couple among the books came out. Her suspicions were confirmed when Will ran his fingers through his curly blonde hair, curls flopping back on his forehead as he let them go. Nico was straightening his shirt, dark eyes darting everywhere to see if anyone saw what they were doing. Both looked ruffled, their lips bruised red as they kept pulling the colar of their shirts, as if trying to hid evidence from their exciting adventure.

Nico caught sight of them looking at him and froze, like a deer caught in headlights. Will didn't notice at first, but then stop as well when he noticed Nico standing there, eyes filled with horror. Will followed his line of sight and stumbled a step when he saw Jason and Reyna staring openly at them.

She was completely enjoying it, and it seems Jason was too because he had this smirk on his face she knew all too well. The looks on both Will and Nico were too priceless, their faces becoming redder the moment they realised they had company. To aggravate them more, she gave them the sweetest smile she could muster and twiddled her fingers in greeting. They cringed, because Reyna Ramírez-Arellano does not smile like that -much less twiddle her fingers- unless something benefited her and others suffered from it.

Nico came marching towards them with his lips pursed and Will trailing behind him, causing a few people to shush them as they rang the library with their footsteps. Nico ignored them all and stood beside their table. "How much do you know?" He demanded quietly, eyes blazing with all sorts of emotions as he raked them from Reyna to Jason.

She shrugged, pressing the books to her chest. "I was here for a while, until you came barging in."

She could see Will's Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "So," He stammered, running his fingers through his hair again. "Everything?"

She curled her lips upwards slowly. "What do you think?"

Jason shot her a wicked grin. "Did I miss anything interesting?"

She tapped her chin, as if thinking about it. "Not much, but I think a few books got crinkled because from the constant thumping. Oh, both of them managed to do a choir over there."

"Damn. I should have come earlier."

Nico rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Zeus Almighty," He mumbled under his breath, embarrassment etched on both of the culprits. Will groaned as he covered his burning face with his hands. Then, he glared at Jason and Reyna. "Not a word of this to anyone."

She smirked as Jason placed a hand over his heart, his lips still stretched wide across his face. "I would n_ever_."

"You better," Nico hissed. Grabbing Will's wrist, both of them walked out of the library, not even sparing a glance to the other two as they left.

"Well then," Jason spoke up after a moment of silence, raising an eyebrow at her. "Do you still want to stay here or...?"

She nodded to the books in her arms. "I'm already hanging on to this, might as well go to your room now."

He had the same smile she had not a while ago. "How very eager of you."

She flushed lightly, looking away as she huffed. "Shut your trap, Grace."

He caught on to her as she walked quickly, and gave out a laugh the moment they walked out. "You just love me."

She ignored the effect his words did to her. "Blasphemy." She replied monotonously, though her lips were twitching into a smile.

"Hah! See? You're just a terrible liar." He cackled, hefting up the books effortless to prevent them from falling.

He almost fell flat on his face after she 'accidently' stuck her foot out in front of him.


End file.
